Frankie Valentine
Full Name: ' Francis Mackenzie Valentine. Frankie to you, Sweet Frankie to the sweet ladies. *'Gender: Male *'Age:' 30ish *'Height:' 6 foot-ish *'Theme Song:' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7rseCwM9mU Let's Misbehave [Blame It On The Girls ] *http://grooveshark.com/#/playlist/Frankie+s+Vibe/57344715 Playlist *'Occupation:' Hitman, Hepcat, and all around Swinger *'Faction: ' Funk Mafia History His early life is private. Keep your snoots out. Anyways! Frankie's been workin' as a career criminal since anyone can remember. Before V Day, he was in the constant employ of the varied unsavory factions of Step City. Pre-vibe, Frankie was considered rather eccentric due to his interest in oldey tyme dancing and jazz age style. However, this opinion was usually not brought to his attention, as Frankie was also considered rather efficient at his job, which mostly entailed making people disappear. Real quiet like, see? After V Day, Frankie drifted with the many unaligned steppers for quite awhile. Dance throwdowns being fairly similar to deadly gun shootouts, Frankie again became a mercenary. NOT A BANDITO, ALRIGHT? FOR THE LAST TIME! JEEZE. Just before the war of 99, he met a sweet little stepper named Bonita... Frankie saw some war. Got a bit messed up. Lost some people close to him. One person in particular... But who didn't, right? No big deal. Would you believe it, he's doing much better these days? Nowadays, he's fiercely loyal to the Mafia bosses, and kinda an asshole. Personality A gentleman, until you get him angry or sauced. Neither is hard to do; He's got a short fuse and drinks most of his meals through a shot glass. Frankie's got an ego, and yea, maybe some anger issues, but he tries to keep his temper, and will try to be civil to most folks. Unless they are in the way. Frankie is very serious about dancing, and sees steppers who take dancing lightly as scum of the earth, almost as bad as the jamdeaf, who he will also not tolerate. Did I mention the ladies? Frankie loves em! Dolls, dames, and Shebas, Frankie can't get enough of the girls. Whatever feelings he has towards the other factions are quickly drowned out by a big pair of eyes or a sweet little smile. While commitment is not his thing, he's willing to give any lady the time of day, and maybe a little somethin' else too. Dance \ Vibe style Dance Style: Frankie is all about SOPHISTICATION. He's a swinger through and through, but also loves to dance tap, American ballroom, and Latin styles. He has a tendency to pick up different moves from other Mafia members, and of course, his many lady friends, but it's more of a hobby, and he wont often use them to fight. He has found that combining his vibe with other styles can have strange results. Vibe Style: Frankie's movements, even his emotions, bring out flash and lightning - his vibe power is electric based, and when he dances, things get charged. He can produce electricity, absorb it, and make it do nifty things. Anyhow, his vibe seems to love a partner as much as the man himself; Frankie can enhance the vibe and stepping abilities of those he dances with. However, this draws on his own groove. If his partner matches his style relatively well, it's very easy on Frankie. If they're weak steppers, or doin' some mumbo jumbo trip hop interpretive square dance kabuki nonsense, Frankie will tire out and get cranky real quick. In it’s harmless, partner boosting form, Frankie’s vibe appears simply as glowing and sparkles. Steppers affected by it have reported a euphoric, energized feeling. And a deep infatuation with their partner, but that might not be vibe related. His vibe has a third form, manifesting only when he sings or plays music. But Frankie doesn’t do either of those things anymore. Frankie’s step is quite powerful, and requires his dedication and willpower to keep it from flaring out of his control. He practices daily to keep his vibe in check, and his command over it is getting better! Really! Anything you heard about some UG park bein' burnt to a crisp, or the chronic rolling blackouts, well, it’s all just complete fabrications and slander. Character Relationships Frankie gets around, and seems to know everyone. The Don: She's the sole reason Frankie joined the Mafia. He's completely loyal to her, and will follow her slightest whim, whatever it may be, at whatever cost. Steven: Frankie initially liked Steven for the simple fact that he wasn't Greg 'FuckFace' Dorian. He later found the 'kid' fun to tease, and considered him pretty likeable, more bark than bite, more mischievous than evil. Frankie's opinion of Steven has since changed due to their most recent interactions. Lately, Frankie feels much less benevolent towards the tiny faction leader... Bella: Though Frankie is crazy for Bella, he's beginning to realize 'just friends' may really mean 'just friends', despite his desires for matters to be otherwise. He still tends to frequent Bandito hangouts in his spare time, just in case he accidentally runs into her... Phoenix: Frankie adored and admired Phoenix immensely. Thought him infallible, practically. Ever since the events following the closure of the Eclipse, Frankie is finding it easier to pretend the man never existed, rather than deal with his feelings over what happened. Cross: Frankie hated Cross from the moment they met, and is still unsure as to how they ended up on the same fucking side. While Frankie remains edgy around him, the man keeps surprising Frankie by not being a complete bastard. Mr. Brown: Frankie's most regular business partner, he finds the Brown very pretentious and condescending. But capable. Reliable too, when he isn't vanishing off the face of the earth randomly. When all is said and done, Frankie would ''prefer for Brown to be watching his back rather than not. You wont hear that from Frankie, though. Frankie now sees Mr. Brown's illusion of his dying brother during his regular night terrors. Thanks, Harold! Sweet: How could anyone not like this kid, really?Sweet and Sweet Frankie share a sweet secret handshake. Remi d'Aubigne: Frankie initially thought Remi was a classy, dignified gentleman. The more Frankie gets to know him, though, the more this opinion changes, so much so that he now very much dislikes the older Mafia member. Shandrel: Can't stand the man, but he greatly respects him as a doctor. Yuki: Fuck that goon. Porta: Fuckthatbroad. Jack Daily: Frankie adores this girl, almost unconditionally. He dotes on her constantly and is blatantly and embarrassingly overprotective of her. She is the closest thing he has to a family in the city. Vivi: Polite, and charming, and when he dances... Ah. Well... um- Anyways! The guy is nice, despite his vibe and faction... If ''only he didn't associate with that horrible Yuki fella... Frankie might be in love with this man. Dustin Malitowski: One of the only people in the city he can talk about his dance style with. He actually tends to get overexcited and geek out when he discusses dance with Dustin, and gets a little starstruck by the entire Malitowski family in general. Bangalter: Another UG that Frankie is fairly fond of, Frankie just can't get enough of the kid's music. Sigurd L. Reinhart: Frankie very ''much likes this man's beautiful music and classy style. MonaeBOT: She confuses him. He doesn't know much around robits to begin with, and Monae in particular seems to provide concerning insights into matters she shouldn't be privy to. Also... she's real, ''real ''pretty... but...metal... How does that work?? Frankie isn't sure of the nature of his very real attraction for this mysterious little dolly. Rigel: After a few 'misunderstandings' about the nature of property and ownership, Frankie has grown to like the robit, cause hey, it works pretty cheap, and makes really nifty graffiti to boot. Toots: Frankie is ''not a fan. Miss: Cute kid. AWFUL VIBE. Why'd it have to be ghosts?? Frankie tries to ignore all that and just appreciate the girl's innocent demeanor. Craig: JUST 'CAUSE THEY SHARE THE SAME VIBE DON'T MEAN THEY'RE ANYTHING ALIKE SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY, GODAMMIT. Yea- Frankie finds Craig quite irritating, but if the two ever actually talked civilly long enough to discuss their vibe, they'd probably learn a lot from one another. Like that ''will ever happen. Also, they are fated to be hot tub bros. Mr. Fitch: Frankie appreciates Mr. Fitch's professionalism and doesn't mind the insects, but he ''does not appreciate Laron's interest in Miss Daily. Not at all. Hype: Weird, weird dude. Frankie don't like him much. At least, not when Frankie's sober. Eve: One of Frankie's few regular dance partners. Their styles, both dancing and personality, don't match particularly well, and her company tends to be taxing on Frankie, but he keeps tryin to make it work. Meredith: In another life, Frankie is Meredith's cat. It is a good life. Lorenzo: The yuck keeps trying to pick a fight likes some idiot kid. Frankie finds this hilarious. Bedlam: Sorry, who? Hahaha ahh... Frankie is kinda an asshole, jsyk. Ace: They've never been properly introduced, due to the fact that Frankie goes into a rage at the kid's mere presence. 'Miscellaneous Information' *'Likes': Classy ladies, live music, hard liquor, kids, animals, livin' the high life, fancy cars and long buck cigars. *'Dislikes': Greg Dorian, sobriety, classlessness, bad dancers, Dr. Vendys, being called "Frank", smooth jazz, teleportation vibe, vibe leeches (Golly, at least buy a guy dinner first!) 'Notes: ' *Frankie is very receptive to manipulation, particularly through emotion vibes. *Frankie goes nuts for live music, and a skilled player or singer unfailingly drives him wild. This is great when the musician is a lady, but makes Frankie very uncomfortable when the performer is male. *While he is not creative himself, Frankie loves the arts. *On top of his daily practice routine, he is currently taking dance lessons with Dustin's mother, Yulia at Elements Dance Studio. *Frankie loses his phone constantly, mostly due to theft from a certain orange faction leader. Because of this, he has taken to carrying shitty cheap models. He uses the same ringtoneon all of them. *He uses nicknames like doll, kiddo, and sweetheart as terms of affection, despite how patronizing they come off as. The exception to this rule is 'friend', which, considering Frankie's lack thereof, usually means he'd like to do something horrible to you. When addressing people that he's less comfortable with, or genuinely dislikes, he is more formal. *Frankie is ''very ''superstitious.. *While Frankie has ''many ''bad habits, the only one he actively tries to hide is his tapping into the city power grid. The massive influx of electricity sends him higher than a kite, but renders him completely unfit for polite society. He only juices up in the privacy of his own home. Category:Characters Category:Funk Mafia Category:Frankie